When Darkness Falls
by Darkest Days
Summary: For every action lies within it a reaction. An unlucky handful have been born into the reaction to a prophecy so climatic that if it were to come to pass, the world as known would be destroyed leaving only death and desolation.
1. Smoke on the Wind

**                         *Chapter One: Smoke on the Wind***

"Gotcha!" the exclamation was punctuated by a growling bark as the silver shadow landed with an overly exaggerated 'plop' on the red beetle's back. Growling playfully Amaltheia barked again her white tail waving like a flag in the air.  Bending her head she snapped at the beetle, knocking it away from her paws and further into the tall grass.

Staring around she surveyed the pack, as it lay sprawled about, resting in the midday sun. Lord Aruna and Lady Ceiuci lay side by side on a raised section of ground, the other Arcanine stretched around them protectively. Even from a distance Amaltheia could recognize Ajok, the beta male, and Akusaa, his mate who usually watched herself and the other young Arcanine when the pack hunted.

Now though the pack was at rest, they had no need of food or shelter and leisure time was plenty. I just wish everyone wouldn't sleep so much! Amaltheia thought sitting down, chin to chest a pouting look on her face. 

"Grrhhmmmm" she muttered her cerulean eyes narrowing as she dropped to her stomach, tongue poking out of her muzzle as she concentrated. Stalking forward slowly she kept her gaze trained on the twitching tail belonging to Ajok.

"And slowly, the mighty hunter prepares to deliver the killing blow" she whispered, wriggling dramatically before bouncing out of the grass and sinking her needle-sharp teeth into Ajok's tail. 

"Arrrruff!" Ajok's surprised yelp echoed through the clearing jerking the others from their rest. Turning the amber eyed Beta glared down his muzzle at the grinning Amaltheia, his tail still clenched tightly between her teeth.

"Sweet Niao-Kamui! Let go of my tail 'Theia!" mumbling curses the Beta jerked his tail from her jaws running his paw across it protectively.

"Soory Ajok" looking at her paws Amaltheia tried to adopt her most pitiful expression. Noticing her apparent gloom Ajok rolled his eyes and then nuzzled her cheek.

"Just don't surprise me like that Little One, one day you might get hurt." He shook his body, fluffing out his fur before continuing. "Why don't you play with the other youngsters?" as soon as the words had escaped his muzzle he regretted them. The look of pure hatred that flashed across the silver Arcanine's face was enough to curdle his soul for a lifetime.

"They're fools, they don't believe the Truth." She growled, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Ajok stared at the strangely colored pup repeating her cryptic remark in his mind. Even if her color had been the normal orange and black, Amaltheia would never have been a regular Growlithe and now that she had evolved she proved to be even stranger. The other youngsters sensed this and shunned her, ignoring her remarks and poking fun at her. Slowly the Beta shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ajok" Amaltheia repeated slipping away like smoke on the wind before Ajok could reassure her. 

Sighing softly the Beta curled up tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that despite his exhaustion he would not be able to sleep any longer.

                                                            ************

The fields were silent as Amaltheia crossed them, no breeze or living thing stirred and yet the silver Arcanine could hear something. A low, malicious sound like that of a Houndoom howling in triumph. Amaltheia flicked her ears, stopping and staring at the northern horizon, the source of the noise. She shivered, her silvery fur standing on end as she felt the cold feeling tingle the back of her mind. Something was horribly wrong.

"Yo _Ilankaka!" the loud bark jerked her from her thoughts and Amaltheia slid to her haunches watching calmly as seven young Arcanine melted out of the grass, their amber eyes and lolling tongues laughing mockingly._

The lead wolf, the largest male Emaus, stopped leaving his muzzle a few inches from hers. "What're you doing out her _Ilankaka still hearing voices?"_

Behind them the others laughed diversely and began to form a circle around her. 

"Yeah what're they telling you this time?" Pitana, Emaus' 'mate' put in.

"Talking about the truth?" Smyrna, Pitana's sister added causing the remaining four—Myrine, Iku, Esu, and Cappi—to burst into fits of laughter. 

Amaltheia simply shrugged, staring deeply into Emaus' eyes.

"You're afraid aren't you?" she asked softly, her voice so quiet that he had to lean forward to hear her. "Afraid of what it might mean if I'm right. Afraid of yourself and those around you."

Emaus stared at her long and hard for a moment, her amber eyes flickering uncertainly. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and shook his head.

"You're one crazy bitch" he snarled then turned to the others. "Let's get out of here. We shouldn't even waste out time."

Amaltheia watched unemotionally as they disappeared once more into the meadow, heading toward the rest of the pack. She knew she had frightened Emaus, she could see the fear in his heart as clearly as she could see the sky. 

Standing she cocked her head, listening once more for the unknown sound, and then she too disappeared into the grass. Smoke on the wind.


	2. Past, Present, and Future

*Chapter Two: Past, Present, and Future *

The pain was intense. All around everything shown with a light so bright it burned. Within the light's center a shape slowly began to take form. Amaltheia cringed and felt her body go numb with shock. As she watched the shape became a shadow, darkening until it was the color of the deepest night. In the darkness' center two crimson pinpricks formed, narrowing with sickening eagerness. The silver Arcanine opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped. Feeling her terror the eyes filled with laughter, flicking their bloody gaze over her trembling form.

"Remember…" the words formed in her mind, accompanied by an intense emptiness and longing. Something that should have been there, that once was there, was gone and had left a dark void in its place.

Even as it 'spoke' the shadow lunged, smothering Amaltheia in its blanketing darkness. Opening her mouth she tried to scream, to bite, but the Shadow filled her throat and lungs, choking her. As her vision began to fade she was able to discern the muted whisper of words over the loud, rapid pounding of her dying heart.

"Remember…"

Amaltheia jerked awake with a small cry, her blue eyes wide with fright. She sat shivering in the grass, her breath coming in short panting gasps. Never before had her dreams been so vivid, or so terrifying. Shuddering she tried futilely to push the memory from her mind.

The sun had risen, but the day was still young, which gave the silver Arcanine newfound hope. As she sat, taking in all that could be beheld, she cast a beautiful sight. Her silver fur shimmered with dewdrops that refracted the sunlight in radiant colors. Her single stripes, one upon her forehead in the unusual shape of a starburst, and the other two covering the tips of her ears, only added to the beauty of her appearance. 

Shivering once more Amaltheia climbed to her paws, shaking to rid herself of the pieces of grass and dewdrops. Yawning widely she tilted her head to stare over her shoulder, briefly blowing a small flame to warm her back. Staring up at the glowing sun she murmured a prayer of thanks for the sunny day then began the short jog home.

                                    **********************************

"I tell you she really gets my fur up."

"Mmm, real nutcase that one. There's more wrong with her then just her color if you ask me. I just don't see why they haven't banished her yet."

Amaltheia recognized the two speakers as Lakota and Amani, two male scouts of the pack, as she slunk slowly into the pack's Gather Site. Amani was the first to notice her arrival and nudged his companion and dropped his voice to a whisper, causing the other Arcanine's gaze to fall upon her as well.

Amaltheia simply ignored the whispers, far too use to them and the stares she was no longer bothered by them. She needn't worry about them trying anything to taunt her, they mainly left her alone now that she spoke of things that they no longer understood. Not that she cared, she did not wish to speak with any of them, they meant nothing to her. What truly worried her was the talk of banishment, which was becoming increasingly common. Amaltheia did not know if she could live alone with no distractions and not be driven insane by her dreams and visions.

Shivering she continued past them, feeling their gazes dig into her back. Peering she searched for Ajok, the only remaining Arcanine to have any dealings with her at all. She could not see the pale-furred arcanine and sat, her mood discouraged. 

"Arr!" Amaltheia turned just into time to see an angry Emaus charging at her, flames flicking through his exposed fangs. 

"Urrrf!" the silver Arcanine leapt to her feet and bounded away swiftly, missing the attack by a hair's breath.

Whirling Emaus turned to face her, his face so wrinkled by the snarl that he was nearly unrecognizable. Bristling Amaltheia backed away, not willing to fight. Still persistent Emaus advanced his tail high and head low, the fur along his back rising in great waves.

"What?" he snarled deeply "too afraid to face me now that there are others around?" his head shot forward, his jaws snapping shut on some of the thick white fur of her chest.

Yelping she jerked away, her paw flying up to cover the bitten area as she watch Emaus trying to scrape the fur from his tongue and mouth. By now nearly all of the pack had gathered around, forming a calmly observing circle around the two arguing wolves. They watched impassively, their eyes scanning them with no more then common curiosity. It was against pack rules to become involved in fights for dominance.

Scanning the crowd, Amaltheia caught sight of Ajok near the back his amber eyes shimmering with worry as he fidgeted in place, torn between loyalty to a friend and loyalty to the pack. Pitying him the silver Arcanine mouthed the words 'don't worry' then returned her attention to Emaus who had, by now, removed the fur from his mouth and stood snarling once more.

Slowly the orange Arcanine began to circle her, his body held low to the ground protecting his delicate throat and underside. As he turned to go behind her Amaltheia snapped at him her jaws closing millimeters from his shoulder, but she stopped herself before harming him. She had no wish to fight. Too late she realized her mistake.

Emaus had expected her to snap and retreat and as she did he whirled around his teeth flashing at her face. Startled and frightened she tried to stumble backwards, but the male was far too swift and his teeth clamped together on the thick fur of her cheek, ripping away a mouthful of fur and flesh. Howling in pain and anger Amaltheia jerked away, falling and rolling spraying blood all through the grass. 

Before she could regain her footing Emaus was atop her, his greater weight pressing her into the ground and leaving her nearly immobile. His great paw waved past her face, the short, sharp claws digging into her skin and leaving bloody furrows in her fur. Amaltheia stared in horror as his furry head ducked down to rip out her throat. Wriggling she managed to shove her forepaws into his chest holding him at bay, his snapping muzzle so close to her own she could feel the warm flecks of saliva fall on her.

Snapping back she shoved harder, and this time she was able to lift him enough to get her hind-legs free. Kicking upwards she raked her blunt hind-claws across his tender belly causing him to yelp and struggle to remove himself from her. Kicking again she snapped at his face, her teeth closing on the thick ruff of fur around his neck. 

Even as he stood and tried to run she held fast, her teeth mouthing the fur looking for flesh. Then she found it. Snapping her neck back as he dashed forward, her teeth came loose, tearing the skin from his throat and ripping the jugular. Surprised by the sudden lack of pulling she fell backwards, rolling onto her back before raising her eyes to stare in horror at Emaus.

He stood there, his amber eyes filled with horror and fear as blood gushed out from his throat like water from a faucet. Even as she watched he tried to stumble toward her, trying to snarl but making no more then a gurgling sound. Releasing a hacking cough, he spewed blood and dropped to the ground his lifeless body still twitching. 

Muzzle dropping Amaltheia climbed to her feet, only to be surrounded by four large male Arcanine. One grabbed her roughly by the scruff of the neck, and another by the ruff; the other two stood impassively, one in front of her the other behind. Trying to turn her head, Amaltheia caught sight of Ajok in the corner of her eye, his own face appearing dead. In shock she stared vacantly at the Arcanine before her even as he spoke the words that sealed her fate, she could not comprehend what it would mean for her. 

"You have broken the law of the pack by having killed another in cold blood. You will be forced to stand before the council to explain your actions…"

The words trailed on, through the darkness that filled Amaltheia's mind. And in some corner of her memory, something came to her, something she could not quite grasp. A single word that would change her life forever.

"Remember…"


End file.
